eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rie Tavon
"If you rule the waves, you rule the world. If you rule space, you rule the galaxy" -Rie Tavon's motto Rie Tavon is the High Admiral of the Obcy Wad Navy, who is the highest rank in the Navy, making him the leader. As the Leader of the Obcy Wad Navy, Rie's in charge of commanding the Navy in times of war, coordinating the fleets to their targets, overlooking battles and giving orders. And most importantly, obtaining Naval superiority and other tasks involved with leading the Navy. With such a critical and hard job, Rie has the personality to match: he is very Intelligent, confident and has a key sense of the Strategic situation. Most of the time, however, Rie is very angry and bitter towards everyone except for a few individuals, and sometimes his ego gets crazy, but Rie keeps it in control, although he probably has fun bragging every once in a while. Rie Tavon is also Kai Davel's personal choice of Second in command this lead to his defining moment during the Kolin-Obcy war when Rie Tavon along with Kai Davel and 44% of the Obcy wad military rebelled Against King Henry and in the rebellion, Rie Tavon served as the Leader of the Separatist Navy as he previously did in the Obcy Wad Navy before the rebellion. Personality: Behaviour: Biography: Early life "I don't like talking about my past, Lucy. I prefer to keep to myself and make it a mystery for everyone else" - Rie Tavon talking to Lucy about his past. Trial: “Kia listen to me you are the high general, the leader of the military's best battalion and of the Davel bloodline. There just incompetent fools with fancy titles, Their lives don't matter to me, yours does.” ' '- Rie Tavon 'Gassing The Gays' "They are a group of weeds over their High Admiral, but be carwful theirs also group of Gays over there" "Thank you human, Admiral, Gas the Gays!" "What?! Admiral, gays are people who are homosexual not weeds!" "Oh my apologies human, I thought gays were a dangerous species of weed" - Rie Tavon talking to a group of invomental specialists about weed removal Fighting the Thieves "You thief scum! You are the low lives who stole the Kolin six crystals! Draw you weapon scumbag, for I'm going to enjoy gutting you like a fish!" - Rie Tavon threatening Cutlaw Confronting King Henry "With all due respect, your Highness. I frankly don't care about the fine details about our relations with other species, such as the vile Human filth, but I make it my personal business when it comes to the Kolins and the fact that you're going to start a war with them is beyond stupidity. It's the worst decision you ever made you're retarted mind probably has ever conceived! I'm stand by Kia Davel when it comes to this and If it was up to me, your Highness, you would be thrown to the streets and publicly dekinged" - Rie Tavon threatening King Henry The Invasion of Dustball "For the most part EAAM, I see that you and other the Kolin Forces are almost done with your campaign to take over Dustbal. My ships will provide air support, and also providein a part of my infantry and vehicles, once you establish a landing zone. Oh, by the way, tell your troops to keep their helmets on I'll Be gassing the enemies bases in 15 minutes" - Rie Tavon Talking to EAAM Trivia: * Rie Tavon's Design and personality is heavily based off Rtas Vadum from the Halo Franchise Category:Characters Category:Obcy Wads Category:Kolin-Obcy War Category:Obcy Wad Navy